


Just Need to Survive

by idolsin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Blood, Dangan Ronpa AU, Death, Fucking Monokuma man, M/M, Murder Mystery, PROLOUGE IS REALLY BAD IM SORRY, Please forgive me I've sinned, Protag Evan and Jeremy, Violence, Your fav'll probably die sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsin/pseuds/idolsin
Summary: Monokuma almost blushes. “If you insist~,” It giggles. “It’s fairly simple. All you have to do is kill somebody!”-Evan and Jeremy wake up in an unfamiliar place.





	1. Prolouge

Evan Hansen was an anxious mess. Anyone who had talked to him once would know that.  
He stuttered so often it was a part of his code. He couldn’t talk to anyone, ever, because he’d act so awkward that he’d regret doing it instantly afterwards.

Which is why he’s even more anxious when he suddenly wakes up in a random classroom. Especially when it’s one he doesn’t recognize.

He instantly jolts up, panicking, looking around in not only fear but curiousity -- what was he doing here? Was he dreaming? Maybe? Hopefully? God, Evan really, really hopes he is dreaming right now.  
He breathes to calm himself, before taking in his surroundings. The walls in the room are a dark yellow, yet still almost eye wrenching. He was sitting in a desk -- it looked like a normal one. How did he end up in a desk? Then, his pupils shift to the windows, which makes them widen very, very considerably.  
The windows were bolted shut with giant, metal plates. Metal plates. He was trapped?  
Evan nearly toppled over, and a paper that apparently had been right under his arms flew into the air. He jumps up again, making a quick grab for it. It had to be important, right? It was practically the only object in there.  
Once it’s in his hands, he reads the obnoxious writing on the page (it looks like it was written by a small child) closely. It reads “Meet us at the gym by 8 AM! Upupupu!”  
Evan looks around for a clock. Once his eyes find it, he reads the time.  
7:55 AM.  
He quickly gets up, grabbing the door handle (which he had searched around for) and opening the door without haste. He looks around the hallway, filled with not only an uneasy feeling, but a fuckload of purple. He takes everything in, before he notices a pair of doors.  
Please be it, please be it… Evan thinks, before opening it up.

  
Okay, so maybe Jeremy had deserved to be stuck in this school all by himself. That’s what he had thought, anyways, but was still glad to see that Michael and everyone else was there, too. Not that any of them deserves to be there. They just were.  
The gym door opens yet again, and there’s a guy in a blue-white polo standing there, obviously still in shock of what was going on. Jeremy didn’t blame him, after all, not everyone wakes up in a place boarded up with metal plates.

“Finally, you’re all here! I can finally get this show on the road, upupupu~!”

An obnoxious voice speaks through some kind of microphone, and Jeremy covers his ears as he hears it fucking screech. That was really not an ideal start to this. Though, any start to this would have probably been shitty.  
“Christ!” He hears someone shout from the crowd of teens. Jeremy’s never related with someone more.  
A few struggling noises are made from the mic, and soon enough, there’s something visible on the stage. As he looks over, the anticipation that had been building up before was completely killed off in that one moment.

A fucking Teddy Bear stood on the stage.

“What the fuck?” Another voice from the group had spoken, and Jeremy looked over to see a guy in a black hoodie with decently long hair. He looked as pissed off as one should be.  
“Hey, hey! Don’t speak to your Headmaster with so much attitude!”  
Oh god, it was talking.  
Jeremy has never wanted to die more. (Well, maybe there was one time, but.)  
Michael nudged him, and then spoke into his ear, “Yo, this is… crazy. Are we stoned?”  
“I… don’t think so, Michael.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Damn.”  
He just nodded.  
“Everyone! Be quiet! I’m talking here!”  
The crowd went silent.  
“Good!” It exclaimed, “Finally! It’s nice to meet you kids in person! I’m Monokuma! I’ll be hosting your stay here at Hope’s Peak Academy!”  
What the fuck is that? Jeremy thinks.  
“How long will that stay be? Well, good question! Hmm… how does forever sound?”  
Jeremy’s eyes widen. Girls around him gasp.  
“What the hell dude?!” Rich bursts out, yelling angrily. “We are not going to stay here forever!”  
“Yes you are!” Monokuma responds cheerfully. Too cheerfully. “Well, there is one way to get out. You all won’t like it, though.”  
Chloe is the one to speak up this time. “Just spit it out! God…”  
Monokuma almost blushes. “If you insist~,” It giggles. “It’s fairly simple. All you have to do is kill somebody!”  
“We have to what?!” Jeremy feels his voice spit out, almost involuntarily. Okay, yeah, maybe he definitely deserved this, but no one else here did. At least he thinks. He doesn’t know a few of the kids in this room, after all.  
“Aw, am I really that hard to hear? Lemme speak up.”

“ ** _TO LEAVE, YOU MUST KILL ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR PEERS STAYING HERE._** ”

The microphone screams, and God does it hurt, but it got the damn message across. Jeremy had winced, and was now looking up at the “teddy bear” that had just told them to murder.  
“I’ve gone through this same old speech so much for it to just be boring, alright?” Monokuma whines. “So I’m just keeping it shooooort and simple. Of course, I’ll only reveal the other half later… upupupu.”  
It’s sickening face looms over all of them, black and white with a shining red eyes on one side.  
“I suggest you all get to know each other, upupupu~ goodbye, for now! Have fun killin’ each other, kids!”

And all was silent.


	2. Ch. 1 - Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I KNOW I SHOULDNT BE RELEASING THESE SO FAST but I have nothing to do today and I like to call this an "apology for the shitty first chapter" so. Here we go

After that, introductions ensued. Jared had managed to find a friend out of Michael in that short amount of time, and Connor liked how he wasn’t the only one there who smoked pot. Needless to say, Michael was decently popular with the other kids.  
Alana and Christine also got along swimmingly well, both talking to each other sweetly and lifting the other’s spirits. It was… nice to see.  
The rest just got along decently. They’d probably get closer in the time they’d be here.  
Hopefully…  
A noise then came out of all of their pockets. Evan jumped, but eventually reached into his pocket and took out whatever it was there -- and found a small, phone-like object, with bold letters on it’s screen. It reads “EVAN HANSEN”. Evan shakily presses his thumb onto it, and it opens right up -- for more words to show up onto the screen.

“SCHOOL REGULATIONS”

“Really?” Chloe scoffs. “You’re going to let us kill each other, but we have rules to follow?”

Rule 1 Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
Rule 2 "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
Rule 3 Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
Rule 4 With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
Rule 5 Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
Rule 6 Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate.  
Rule 7 Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

There’s silence as everyone reads the rules, before Alana raises her head and looks around gravely.  
“...He really wants us to kill each other…”  
“Well, that’s too bad for him,” Michael winks from a while away, “I don’t think any of us are planning to pull a knife. Or anything.”  
“Right!” Christine jumps up. Everyone trying to cheer everyone up, it’s almost inspirational. Well, actually, it is inspirational.  
Evan’s glad to be stuck with these people. They don’t seem violent at all. He doesn’t understand how that scary bear could think they’d kill each other…  
Yet he still felt anxious… maybe that’s natural?

It was nearing curfew time -- it was 9:30 PM, and most of the day was just everyone trying to get to know each other. Jeremy and Michael had finished up in the Cafeteria, in which the food was said to be restocked everyday, with an unlimited food source. That was nice, at least…  
Jeremy opened up the map on his “student handbook” and looked for his dorm, before looking over to Michael with a wide smile.  
“Dude, look! Our dorms are right next to each other!” He didn’t get a response. “Michael?”  
Michael snaps up, quickly putting a smile on his face, “Sorry, Jer,” he apologizes. “I was just thinking. About everything?”  
Anyone else seeing this Michael probably would have been a bit surprised, but Jeremy knew Michael’s ups and downs. Through 12 years of friendship, you get to know someone, after all.  
“That’s fine, Michael,” Jeremy assures. “You want to talk about it?”  
“I dunno man, I just… I dunno,” Michael sighs, “We’re gonna make it through this, right?”  
Jeremy blinks, and responds, “Of course, dude! We’re a team. I’d never go without you, y’know? I… can’t do that again, I can’t hurt you again. Besides, we have killer survival skills. Don’t you worry about it, dude. Okay?”  
Jeremy thinks he can see a genuine smile forming on Michael’s face.  
“Thanks, bro.”  
“It’s no problem. You’re my favorite person, after all.”

“It’s 7 AM, kiddos! Time to get up and seize the day! Maybe something interesting’ll happen today, too~ upupupu!”  
Evan rubs his eyes, sitting up on his bed. First, he gets dressed, brushes his teeth, and puts on his shoes. He anxiously gets up and moves for the door, unlocking it and moving into the hallway. He steps slowly through the hallway, before reaching the Cafeteria. There were a few people sitting there already, the early birds. Zoe looks up from her student handbook, giving a soft smile and waving to him.  
“Hey, Evan,” She motions for him to sit down with them, “Come here. We’re talking about some stuff about the school, so we can come up with ideas to get out of here.”  
Evan just nods, sitting down at the table as people discuss. It takes a bit, but the late risers finally start coming in, though they’re tired as hell.  
“There’s a staircase blocked off by a bunch of jail bars. That might be a way out. Why else would it be locked up?”  
“That makes sense… there’s a giant vault I found yesterday, too. Either there’s something in there, or “Monokuma’s” just trying to be extra.”  
“Damn, if you’re hosting a fucking murder party, why the fuck would you be worried about how it looks? Then again, the dick said that he’s done this shit before.”  
Conversation flows around the room, before a sickening voice interrupts them.  
“Talkin’ about gettin’ out, are ya’?”  
The entire table turns to the end, seeing the monochrome bear sitting there, listening in. His plastered smile makes Evan want to throw up, and his thoughts swirl around in his head as to how he got there so fast in the first place.  
“You can’t keep us here forever!” Jake bursts out, glaring at the bear. Evan wonders how people can have to much confidence talking to something that’s making them kill the people around them or keeping them contained forever.  
Monokuma laughs. “You wanna bet?”  
Everyone goes silent.  
“W-What do you want…?” Evan stutters out, surprised he talked to it at all.  
“Gym. One hour,” Monokuma’s eye glares. “Or else.”  
The teddy bear just disappears.

Jenna fiddles with her student handbook, a small whine coming out of her mouth. “Why can’t this thing have a texting function? It’s hella boring, the way it is. Can’t that bear understand anything about teenagers nowadays? God.”  
Jeremy pays no attention to her. He’s spacing out, thinking about what their host had said. Just what was it planning to show them? It was planning something, he knew that. Why else would it want them all to meet up in the gym in an hour?  
All of this thinking was hurting his head.  
Speaking of his head, Monokuma did something to it. His Squip hadn’t talked to him the whole time he was there. Or maybe he just got so good at ignoring it that he just couldn’t hear it anymore? No, he doubted that. It was confusing as hell, and Jeremy was so confused as to what the fuck what going on with anything anymore. All of a sudden, there’s a hand in front of his face, and he’s back down on earth.  
“S-Sorry,” He apologizes, “what were we talking about? I was spacing out.”  
Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t even someone from their group. It was Alana, and she had a concerned look on her face.  
“Is something wrong, Jeremy?”  
“Oh, uh, no. Just thinking. What time is it?”  
“Time to go,” Jared snarks, “come on, lazyass.”  
Jeremy sighs, and Michael pats him on the back. Thank god for Michael.

“Finally, you’re all here! You kiddos take longer than you should!”  
Evan and a few others had been sitting there for a bit, but Jeremy and everyone else had just walked in. Evan stares at the stage intently, but his thoughts and heart were racing. In all honestly, Evan didn’t think he had this kind of bravery in him. It was surprising to say the least, but also made him feel a bit better about himself.  
“Well, you brought us here for…?” Brooke asks, tilting her head, yet still had a feisty look on her face. She was ready to fight if she needed to, it looked like.  
“Well, after being a while into the “getting kids to murder each other” business,” The bear starts, “You learn a lot. So, kids, I’m here to give you some motivation! Some pep in your step! Get into all of the murdery, murdery shit! You know!”  
Evan can hear his heart thump. Motivation? Was being trapped for the rest of their lives not enough? He breathes in, and out, trying to calm himself down.  
Monokuma bounces up and down. He then throws out a bunch of envelopes.  
“Each one has a different one of you’s name. Take it, open it.”  
Evan shakily picks up his after a little bit of searching, opening it slowly and noticing that there’s a picture inside. His anxiety rises, and he shakes even more, taking it out. His breathing stops as soon as he sees what the fuck is on the photograph.

It’s his mother. She’s being held at gunpoint, in a dark room.

Evan collapses onto the ground, Monokuma’s laughter filling his brain, and he holds onto it in pain. He shakes, he spazzes, hell, he might even be screaming. He can’t hear himself screaming, at least.  
He can’t hear footsteps coming over to get him, either.  
Is anyone coming to get him?

He blacks out.

“...an…re yo...wake? Evan, you awake?”  
Evan’s head hurts like hell when he opens his eyes yet again. Surprisingly enough, he looks over, and sees Connor sitting next to him casually. His eyes widen, almost in shock.  
“C-Connor?” He asks, “Y-Yeah, I’m… I-I’m awake… What a-are you doing h-here? How long h-have you been waiting for m-me to get up?”  
“Well, I think you scared the shit out of all of us,” Connor starts, “You flipped out at the motive. Can’t really blame you, though. It’s fucked up.”  
Evan remembers now. The picture. His mother.  
“I-Is everyone still a-alive?!” He jumps up and says, and the other isn’t even surprised.  
“Pretty sure,” He responds, “though, it’s pretty late. About 7 PM. You slept in like fucking crazy.”  
Evan opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. He stares at the ground, before mumbling out a “I’m sorry…” before feeling a pat on his back.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m still more worried about you, alright?”  
Evan’s utterly shocked. He doesn’t think he’s seen Connor be so gentle before.  
“I’m gonna go,” He gets up, “You need anything, just knock on my dorm. ‘Kay?”  
“O-Okay.” Evan smiles. “Thank you, C-Connor.”  
Connor looks away.  
“You shouldn’t be thanking me… asshole.”

It’s before 7 AM, yet the alarm goes off. It’s not the one that Evan had heard the day before.  
“Bing-bong-ping-pong!”  
Evan rubs his eyes. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night, half because he hadn’t slept so much already, half because the image of his near-death mother wouldn’t leave his mind. He looks at the screen, eyes widening at the next words to come from the speakers.  
“A dead body has been found! Report to the cafeteria, immediately! Upupupupu!”  
Oh, god.  
Oh god no…

Zoe’s crying uncontrollably. Everyone else is just standing in utter shock of what was in front of them.  
Alana Beck’s dead body lay on the floor. She was brutally stabbed multiple times before she died. Evan was utterly horrified, and speechless. Alana Beck had been alive just yesterday. And now? Now she was gone.  
“I-I loved her,” Zoe sobs, “I loved her, I l-loved her!”  
Connor, strangely, suddenly took the brother role and tried to begin comforting her. Emphasis on tried. He wasn’t doing so well. Zoe pushed him away, and he sighed and just gave up, muttering a “why the fuck should I even bother”.  
Monokuma just laughs at them. He laughs at their suffering. He jumps up on the table.  
“Now, I’ll explain the second part to you all!”  
Evan, who would be on the verge of having a panic attack if he wasn’t so goddamn tired, turns to the monochrome bear and just stares. He doesn’t say anything. He’s fully ready to listen.  
“Tell us what the fuck it is already,” Jared glares, and Evan doesn’t think he’s seen Jared so pissed before.  
Monokuma starts. “Once all evidence is collected, you will all go into a class trial! In a class trial, you will figure out who the blackened is.”  
“W-Wait, we can figure o-out who did it?!” Evan jumps up.  
“Let me finish!” The teddy bear whines. “Ahem. If you all guess the blackened correctly, the blackened will be… how do I put this… executed, upupupu!”  
The crowd, all of a sudden, gets disgusted expressions on their faces. There’s noises of protest, but Evan notices that Michael isn’t even paying attention. He looks… distressed.  
“All of you, shut up!”  
Everyone goes silent, yet again.  
“Good! Now, if you guess the blackened wrong, then everyone but the blackened will be executed, and they go free! Sounds fun, right?”  
Christine was quick to respond. “N-No! Not at all!”  
Monokuma, jumping up, simply says, “Better get to it, then!” Before disappearing.  
It’s then that Michael speaks up.  
“G-Guys?”  
“Yeah, Michael?”

“W-Where’s… where’s Jeremy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHUHU CLIFF HANGER... time to start investigating and playing a game of Where's Jeremy™  
> Thank you for your support!


	3. Ch. 1 - Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO IVE BEEN BEING LAZY AND NOT WRITING MUCH AND IM,,, REALLY SORRY BC THIS CHAPTER'S HELLA SHORT SOOOOOOO YEAH IM REALLY SORRY YALL

They had split up into two teams, in the end.  
Evan, Connor, Jake, Brooke, Zoe, and Rich investigated the crime scene, while Michael, Christine, Jared, Chloe, and Jenna looked for Jeremy.  
They had originally planned to have Jared help investigate and Jake would help look for Jeremy, but Jake insisted on investigating. He said that he had gotten to know Alana, looking around the school, and wanted to know who killed his friend.  
Evan didn’t ask further.  
Zoe turned on her student handbook, and sees that there’s a new page on it. She opens it up, and she gets loaded with information.  
Victim - Alana Beck  
Time of Death - 2:30 AM  
Location - The Cafeteria  
Other notes - There are no signs of struggle.  
“That’s nice,” Zoe murmured under her breath. She was going to figure out who killed the girl she loved.  
The first thing Evan had found was right there -- Alana’s dying message.  
“Looks like it’s supposed to be a 9, or a 6,” Jake comments. Evan makes a note.  
Dying message. Looks like the numbers 9 and 6.  
They had begun to look around the kitchen, studying the knives. One was poking out of the knife holder more than the others. Taking it out, Evan noticed that there was a faint hint of red on it.  
The murder weapon.  
“I-I found it!” He told them, motioning for them all to come over. Before they had all made it over, Evan noticed that there was a knife missing, too.  
Murder Weapon. Knife.  
One knife is missing from the others.  
“Oh my god,” Brooke says, “It’s so sloppily cleaned, it’s like whoever did it doesn’t care about getting caught.”  
Connor scoffs, “Well, I don’t think they knew about the second part of the murdering shit at the time. No fucking wonder they didn’t clean up!”  
Rich shot him a look, but ultimately ended up suggesting they check Alana’s room. Everyone agreed, and walked over to the dorms -- seeing Alana’s door, her little pixelated figure with her name under it. Luckily, it was unlocked, and there wasn’t a mess.  
They began to search. On the counters, in the bathroom, practically in every nook and cranny, before Rich called them over towards the bed.  
“Found something,” He says, holding out a note. “Read it.”  
It reads, “Meet me in the Cafeteria at 2:00 AM. - 18.”  
“18?” Zoe asks, “That must be a code or something, right?”  
“Looks like it,” Connor responds, “Don’t know what the hell for, though.”  
“I-I’m going to keep it with me…” Evan puts the note in his pocket, and making his own note of it.  
Note. It says it’s from “18”.  
“Is that really all we have?” Jake asks, looking around the room with a strange look on his face.  
“I-I think so,” Evan says, turning to him. Before he knows it, his head ends up on Jake’s shoulder. He had dozed off.  
“You okay?” Jake says with concern, pushing the older off of him.  
“O-Oh! Yeah, s-sorry…” Evan touches his chin, a thought going through his mind.  
His… His clothes were damp.

Michael, at the lead of his little “search team”, was so scared he didn’t even know how he was functioning right now. It shouldn’t be a fucking coincidence that Jeremy goes missing as soon as someone dies. Jeremy’s probably dead, his thoughts taunt him, but he wants to keep hope. He wants to have so much hope it hurts.  
“No, Jeremy’s alive,” He mutters, trying to calm himself. He needs Jeremy to be alive. He needs Jeremy. And he’s not going to stop until he finds Jeremy. The person who he knows he’s loved from the start.  
Please. Please. Please.  
He didn’t pay attention to the idle conversation behind him. He was much more focused on finding his best friend, jumping when he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
“Ooooh! Maybe I should have gripped you harder,” Jared laughs. “Seriously, though. Calm your ass down. We’ll find him, ’kay? And if we don’t, well, I really doubt it.”  
Michael chuckles, “Since when have you been a sap?”  
“Was gonna get there. You can’t tell anyone about this.”  
“Alright, alright, fine. Wouldn’t want the insanely cool Jared Klienman to get his little reputation ruined, would we?”  
“Move it.”  
Taking deep breaths, feeling himself become determined, Michael begins walking with a little more pep in his step -- but stopped when something poked his shoe on the floor. Looking to the ground, his eyes widen at what it is.  
It’s a bloodied knife.  
Michael’s heartbeat picked up. It shouldn’t be. It could be Alana’s murder weapon. It couldn’t have something to do with Jeremy, right?  
...Right?  
“J...Jeremy? Is he near here…?”  
“Shit,” Chloe murmurs, and Christine’s faces pales. She looks up to Michael, before nodding for him to keep going.

Evan sits on the edge of his bed, in his room. They had a time counter on their student handbooks for when the class trial would start, too. It’s like it had everything but a texting function. They had about an hour and thirty minutes, and even though it’s a decent amount of time, he’s still trying to think over everything. He wants to go out and look more.  
He stands up, quickly moving for his door knob, walking out into the hallway. The first thing he spots is Connor, who looks to Evan, seemingly with a look of understanding on his face.  
“I was going to go to the garbage disposal,” He starts, “Wanna come with me?”  
Evan nods, unhesitantly.

As they open the door to the room, the first thing they notice in the gross smell emitting from it. Luckily, they quickly deduce that the smell is just rotten food and not decaying body (they were close to saying it was, though.) which is strange. They had only been there for three days. There was no way any of their food could have such a distinct, gross smell, right?  
“That’s… weird,” Connor mumbles, but they ultimately decide to shrug it off. It’s not a big deal. As they walk around, they hear the sound of rummaging through bags, and turn the corner to see Brooke. She looks up, giving a slight smile.  
“Hey,” She calls, “I didn’t know you two had the same idea as me. You wanna help me look through this stuff? We might find something here.”  
“R-Right, yeah!” Evan blurts out, taking a moment before running over to the bags. They don’t find anything, but they enjoyed Brooke’s company. She seemed to be doing well for someone who just saw a murder, but then again, she doesn’t seem like the type to be held down by that.  
She was strong.  
Evan semi-envied her.

Rich layed on his bed, lounging comfortably as his boyfriend, Jake, sat next to him. He was semi-bored -- they still had an hour until the trial would start, but he was happy to be with the person he loved.  
Yet, Rich couldn’t help but notice how uneasy Jake looked.  
It wasn’t like it was completely foreign to him, no. His boyfriend had his moments. But still, he wanted to comfort Jake, ask him what was wrong…  
Before the words could get out of his mouth, Jake speaks up.  
“Rich, I need to tell you something.”  
Rich nods, listening to what his lover has to say.  
His eyes go wide.

It hurts.  
I deserve this.  
Do I deserve to be found?  
No, I don’t.  
But I want to be.  
Oh god, how much I want to be.  
Please.  
Please…  
Please!  
“M-Michael, _please…_ ”


	4. Ch. 1 - Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops its another short fucking chapter by me tm!!!!!  
> Thank yall for your support!!!!!!!! It means so much to me

Michael, though he has a terrible feeling in his stomach, trudges forwards. He can’t stop until he finds Jeremy. Where is he, where is he, where is he?  
It’s when he passes a supply closet he hears a soft noise from inside of it.  
“... _please_ …”  
Michael swerves around. The voice is muffled, yet so, so familiar, and he almost thinks that there’s no way -- but Jenna confirms his suspicions.  
“That sounds like--” She starts, looking over to Michael, trying to read his expression. Michael just nods, and he shakily gains on the closet, just hoping to god that it’s him, please god, be him…  
He opens the door. The first thing he sees is red. It’s on the ground, and that gives him enough to be concerned. It’s quickly that he notices a figure in the back, and realizes that it was where the blood was coming from. It -- no, he -- slowly raises his head, and Michael could notice those blue eyes and messy brown hair anywhere. It was a look that he loved, so much, a look that he had pined for years on end. And seeing it so pathetic, so hurt, made Michael so scared and confused.  
Jeremy, with a strained voice, speaks. “M...Michael…? Is… is that… you…?”

Zoe lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. God, how she felt pathetic. She was grieving so much, because the one she loved just fucking died -- she had told herself before that she wouldn’t hurt so much over someone’s death, and yet…  
Alana was just so different.  
Alana had been perfect. Alana had always been there for her. Alana’s smile had made her heart flutter. Alana’s compassion had creeped it’s way into her heart. Alana… was someone that she would genuinely trade places with, in this situation.  
Zoe was in love, she realized one day. Later, the two were dating, and it was not secret. Not that they could keep it one. Their pda was very, very evident.  
Zoe tosses and turns. She checks the time before the trial starts.  
30 minutes.  
She sighed, getting up. She couldn’t keep moping. That wouldn’t be what Alana would want.  
 _ **She will sing no requiem tonight. She will, however, find out who killed the beautiful, beautiful girl that she loved.**_

Though there wasn’t much evidence, Evan was sure he knew who did it. Everything he had pieced it together.  
First, the “9” he had seen earlier wasn’t a number. No, it didn’t look like that. It looked like a J, which that in itself narrowed it down to about 4 people -- Jared, Jeremy, Jake and Jenna. Then, when he had begun to doze off from lack of sleep -- when he had touched Jake’s shoulder -- why was his hoodie moist?  
They had begun investigating around 4 AM, sadly almost too early, meaning whoever had killed Alana wouldn’t have much time to clean their clothes. The washing machines here went impossibly slow, probably on purpose for helping catch culprits. They would be able to get one wash in, and if they wouldn’t wear their normal clothing, they’d be far too suspicious.  
Yes, Evan thinks he knew who did it.  
But he wasn’t exactly happy about knowing. He wasn’t happy that he had to accuse someone of murder so they all don’t die. But he had to. He couldn’t let everyone around him die because he wouldn’t speak up.  
Besides, then everyone could hear his voice. And even in a situation like this… that would feel nice.

“S-Shit, Jer, we’re here to help you, alright? Oh god, how long have you been in here?”  
Jeremy groans a bit in pain, trying to move to get out, almost forgetting that it hurt so bad that he could barely move. He’s surrounded by cleaning supplies, too, which didn’t help much.  
Michael manages to pick Jeremy head, despite his protests of “you don’t have to carry me”. He looks to Jenna, giving her a hard look.  
“How much time do we have?”  
“It’s says 30 minutes here.”  
“Fuck, okay,” Michael breathes, “We’re gonna have to hurry, I’m pretty sure we’re gonna have to be the ones to clean this up.”  
After Michael had picked Jeremy up, the problem became very clear. Jeremy had been stabbed in his abdomen, and Michael hopes to god that it didn’t hit any vital organs, because he does not want to lose his best friend today. Jeremy had weakly moved his arm to hold down on the wound as Michael hurried to find the infirmary ( with help from jared, who had apparently studied all of the areas of the place through the map ) and slammed the door open. He placed Jeremy on the bed, quickly looking for bandages so he could patch up the stab.  
“M-Michael, I-I,” Jeremy starts, “You… you d-don’t have… t-to help…--”  
“Jer, you are literally dying. Quiet, you’re going to strain yourself, alright?”  
“B-But after… after a-all of… t-the shit I--”  
“Jeremiah Heere, I am telling you to shut up.”  
Jared snorts, but Michael ignores it. Chloe’s pacing in the room, obviously worried as fuck -- why wouldn’t she be? Jenna does her best to console the stressed girl, while Christine shifts on her feet before walking up.  
“Jeremy, please just don’t worry about it,” She smiles softly, watching Michael wrap the bandages onto Jeremy’s stomach. “Really. We were all worried about you, and we want to help.”  
He stays silent.  
Once Michael finishes, he looks into Jeremy’s deep blue eyes, trying to read them -- for some weird reason, there was guilt in them. Did he really feel bad because he had gotten stabbed? That couldn’t be it.  
“Jer, what’s wrong?”  
“N-No, you… you shouldn’t w-worry… about m-me…”  
“Michael, we have 10 minutes until the trial, okay?” Jenna speaks up, and Michael makes a mental note of that.  
“Dude, you just got stabbed. I have, like, full worrying rights right now.”  
“I-I abandon you a-and… and yet, y-you’re… always taking c-care… of me…”  
“Jer.”  
“N-No! Don’t start!”  
Michael’s taken aback by Jeremy’s sudden energy, watching the teen jump up in bed, even seeing him flinch in pain.  
“Jer, lay d--”  
“L-Listen, I can’t… express h-how sorry… how sorry I a-am, Michael… b-but you always… a-always brush it o-off, like it’s… no big d-deal! B-But it fucking i-is, Michael!”  
At this point, Michael pushes him back down into bed. He’s about to open his mouth, lecture Jeremy on how he’s wrong, how Michael whole-heartedly forgives him, but he’s cut off.

“Alright, kiddos! It’s class trial time! You know those big ol’ red doors? That’s your way into the trial room! Go, go!”  
The TV shuts off.

Evan raises from his bed, heading out of his room, seeing plenty of others do the same.  
It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tiiiiiiiime!  
> I've made the killer way too obvious, but it's the first chapter so just bare with me tbh


	5. Ch 1. - Pt. 4

Walking into the small enclosed space, Evan noticed a lot at once. Obviously, everyone was tense and uncomfortable — but all had different ways of showing it. Chloe and Brooke huddled close, trying to protect themselves from all around. Zoe looked around with frantic eyes, as if staring through someone might reveal Alana’s killer. Michael had his hands in his pockets, staring blankly at the wall. Jared stood near where the male looked, focusing away from everyone. Christine and Jenna were leaning against each other, and Evan wasn’t able to catch their faces. Rich and Jake’s hands were intertwined — both holding on tight, as if the other would crumble if they let go.

”Hey,” A voice speaks behind him. It’s Connor, and he looks strangely concerned — which Evan finds weird. Connor usually has the “I don’t care” persona, so this is new. “You okay?”

”U-Um,” He starts, shifting on his feet. What does he say? I’m just scared that I could die in the next hour, nothing special! “I...I don’t know.”

The entire room, again, goes silent. It’s an awkward silence, not one you could read a nice, soothing book to. Jenna seems to be the most antsy about it.

”We found Jeremy,” She blurts out, her true gossiper nature coming through.

Jake perks up. “Really? Is he alright?”

”He’s in the infirmary. He was bleeding like crazy. I think he got stabbed, I mean, how else —“

The level of uncomfortabled in the room dialed up by 100 degrees. People unable to make eye contact, shaky breathing, hands on arms, gripping tightly.

”Shut up, Jenna,” Chloe responds, and she stops. Thank God, seems to run through everyone’s head. They really don’t need that kind of stress right now. In the background, Evan hears Michael sigh.

The speakers switch on, and Monokuma’s voice flies out of it.

”Sorry, kids! I was dealing with something~ let’s get this show on the road!”

 

* * *

Jeremy’s rest in the infirmary wasn’t exactly peaceful.

Everything was still sore, especially his abdomen. It was like hell had erupted and sucked him in — only to spit him straight out. He really did feel like shit.

The room’s TV slowly went from darkness to static, the noise making his ears ring, as if he wasn’t suffering enough.

Thing was, Jeremy couldn’t remember what happened last night for the life of him. Everything was blurry, as if his own body didn’t want him to know. All he can remember is the searing pain of knife through skin.

REBOOTING...

Wait, what?

All of a sudden, Jeremy can’t stop screaming. It’s like his memories — blurry and searing pain. His vision goes in and out of focus, and he shakes and convulses wildly.

JEREMY HEERE. WELCOME BACK TO YOUR SUPER QUANTUM NANO INTEL PROCESSOR. YOUR SQUIP.

Oh hell no.

”What are you doing back?” Jeremy snaps. “I don’t want you, get out.”

A WARM WELCOME. It sasses. Jeremy feels his blood boil.

”I told you to leave me alone,” He crosses his arms. “Haven’t you ruined my life enough?”

I CAN’T JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE — I’M IN YOUR BRAIN. BESIDES, YOU RUINED YOUR OWN LIFE.

”Good deduction, Sherlock. Now shut the hell up.”

JEREMY.

”Nope. Not listening. I hate myself, but not enough to trust you.”

JEREMY, It almost sighs, I’M BACK BECAUSE YOU ARE IN HORRIBLE CONDITION. IT’S A SQUIP’S JOB TO HELP THEIR HOST.

”’Help’? When do you ever ‘help’?!” Jeremy retorts, “You made me hurt so many people! You lowered my self-esteem by making me say bad shit about myself!”

IT IS ALSO A SQUIP’S JOB TO MAKE THIER HOST OBEDIENT. THE REST WAS YOU.

”No — Michael was me! Don’t you dare switch around the story!”

WAS HE NOT THE ONLY PERSON HURT?

”Brooke!”

BROOKE WAS A RESULT OF CHLOE WANTING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU. IT IS NOT MY FAULT SHE HAD THE URGE.

”You —!”

JEREMY, DO YOU WANT TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU OR NOT?

Jeremy perks up. “What?”

I HAVE ACCESS TO BLOCKED MEMORIES. I AM UNSURE WHY, BUT THE ONE INVOLVING YOUR INJURY HAS BEEN PUT AWAY. WOULD YOU LIKE IT?

”You’re actually going to be helpful.”

JEREMY.

”Fine, just — give it to me.”

* * *

 

Once the elevator hit the ground, the tense atmosphere only grew. Evan could practically feel it. He looked around. Everyone was, again, avoiding eye contact.

”Get yer asses moving!” A voice echoes out — and Evan watches as the Teddy-Bear makes itself comfortable in the throne in the back. “We have a trial to run here!”

Everyone then walks in. The room almost looks like an actual court room, but at the same time, everything was different. It was a mixture of red, blue, and gold. There was a circle of stands in the center, with plenty of open spots around. In one, there’s a picture of Alana with a pink X over her face. Evan’s stomach twists in disgust, but he moves to find his stand with his name carved into gold.

“Alright, let’s go over the trial rules!” The bear announces as everyone gets into place. “In the class trial, your job is to find the blackened — or the killer! If you find them, the killer dies without anyone else. However, if you get them wrong... Everyone else will die and the blackened gets off scott-free!” The thing lets out it’s ugly chuckle. “Trial ends when you all make a decision, or if I get bored. Alright? Let’s start!”

CLASS TRIAL : BEGIN!

”Okay,” Christine starts, “Let’s start with the weapon. What was it?”

”There was a stab wound,” Jared states, “It was probably some kind of knife.”

”A kitchen knife. We found one that was really sloppily cleaned.” Zoe confirms.

”Gross,” Jenna comments, “But how about alibis?”

“I was in Jake’s room with him,” Rich responds.

”I-I was, um,” Evan feels social anxiety climbing up his throat, but he pushes it back down. “I-In my room. It’s n-not strong, but...”

”...Actually,” Brooke speaks up, “I had entered the cafeteria at some point.”

Chloe looks over softly. “Did you see anyone.”

”Y...Yeah,” The blonde plays with her hands. “I saw... Alana.”

Evan’s fingers curl into the stand. “W-What?”

”Yeah, I know, right?” Brooke murmurs, “I think... I think she was waiting for someone.”

”And how do we know you didn’t kill her?” Rich glares.

”Rich—“ Jake grabs Rich’s shoulder.

”What? She said she was in the cafeteria! That was where Alana—“

”Shut up, for God’s sake,” Connor sighs, “We won’t get anywhere if we just jump to assumptions.”

Zoe grunts. Connor gives her a look. All is silent.

”So,” Jared begins, “you saw her. Where do we go from there?”

”I-I think I know,” Evan looks in his pocket. “I-I found a n-note.”

”Wait, what?” Michael, who had been zoning out, asks.

Evan manages to find it deep into his pocket. Taking it out, he reads it aloud.

”M-Meet me in the C-Cafeteria at 2 AM. F-From 18.”

”18?” Chloe questions.

”We thought it was a code or something,” Connor responds.

”Wait,” Zoe interrupts.

Christine looks to her with concern. “What is it?”

”The numbers,” The other girl breathes. “They’re supposed to be months.”

”Months?” Michael asks.

”Yeah, months. They’re numbered from 1 to 12, right? They’re supposed to be months. 1 is January — J. 8 is August — A. JA.”

”J-JA...” Evan muses. “It m-must be someone’s n-name, right? There’s o-only two people here who’s n-name starts with J-JA.”

”I didn’t kill her!” Jared defends himself, hands flying in the air.

”And neither did Jake!” Rich snaps, and Jake pulls Rich close to whisper in his ear.

Evan’s breath catches in his throat. This case is close to coming to an end, yet he’s still so afraid.

”The u-upside down 9,” Evan breathes, “It’s n-not a 9. It’s a-a J. It just didn’t h-have the line at t-the top.”

Rich all of a sudden whips his head around to the taller who had spoken. “What?”

”Alana. She d-didn’t write a 9. She wrote a-a J. Zoe’s r-right.”

Rich’s eyes widened.

”No, she’s not! She’s wrong! Jake was with me!”

Jake grabs Rich yet again. “Rich.”

”Let go of me!” The smaller shrieks. “He’s wrong! She’s wrong! They’re all wrong!”

”Rich!”

”No! Stop! Let go!”

”I-If I’m wrong, I can f-find out right now,” Evan turns to Monokuma tensed up. “D-Did the murderer w-wash their clothes after t-the murder?”

Rich jumps. “Wha—?”

”You know it!” Monokuma gives a thumbs up. “Shoulda been careful with that~”

”I-If I’m wrong, R-Rich,” Evan wants to close his mouth — he’s going to be wrong, he bets — but he doesn’t. “Then how d-do you explain the d-dampness of Jake’s c-clothes?”

”He could’ve—“

”Rich.”

Jake looks at everyone from behind the smaller male.

”It’s time to stop the lies, dude.”

Christine’s hands tighten around each other. “Jake?”

The tall boy breathes in deeply. “It was me.”

”And why... did you do it?” Zoe asks. She’s shaking angrily, ready to lose it. Evan wishes he could help her.

Jake seems to shift on his feet — something unusual for his cool and composed self, like all of that confidence just faded away.

”I asked why,” Zoe grunts, her face becoming more and more agitated by the second. Jake sighs.

”She... she asked me to.”

Jenna stares for a moment. “What?”

Jake takes a sharp breath in. “We were... getting along, y’know? And she... she didn’t want any of you to suffer because of the teddy-bear so she asked me to do it.”

Zoe was awestruck. For a moment, she looks on, before tears form on the corner of her eyes and all of a sudden she’s full on sobbing. Connor looks away.

”Z-Zoe—“ Evan tries.

”I-I,” she chokes out, “O-Of course. H-He’s lying, right? Monokuma?”

Monokuma jumps up, before going back to normal. “Nope! All true. Sorry~”

Zoe completely breaks down. Monokuma, unbothered by this, announces. “You may now vote who the killer is! Gooo ahead. You know you wanna!”

A screen pops out of the stand, with everyone’s names on it. Evan shakily reaches over and taps “Jake Dillinger”. Everyone else does the same, even teary-eyed Zoe and in denial Rich.

”Rich,” Jake moves to hug him. “Sorry, man.”

Rich’s eyes fill with tears. “Don’t apologize... I fucking love you, dumbass.”

All of a sudden, a casino box in the corner begins to randomly start working.

JAKE DILLINGER!! Appears with bouquets surrounding like winning some prize or whatever. Either way, Evan felt it was messed up.

”You kids were right! Good job!” Monokuma laughs. “We can finally start the execution!”

Jake let go of the smaller male. “Bye. I love you too.”

JAKE DILLINGER HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

COMMENCING EXECUTION...

All of a sudden, chains are wrapped around Jake, pulling him backwards. Rich screams, reaching out to him to try and grab him, but fails miserably. After Jake gets dragged away, everyone is pushed into a room with a cage in front of them. Jake is in front of them, standing on a football field.

TOUCHDOWN

TW: SUFFOCATION, BEING BURIED ALIVE, DEATH

Monokuma appeats on the field, football in paw and helmet on his head. The paw with the football moves back, and then throws it to Jake, as if it was an actual game. Jake’s legs move on their own, nearing the touchdown area. His hands move to grab the ball, but as soon as his feet hit the goal...

The ground crumbles underneath him. He screams, and Rich does the same, banging on metal.

”Stop!” Rich yells. “Stop! Stop!”

Monokuma laughs. Grabbing a shovel, it walks over as a pile of dirt drops by the hole. It begins to shovel dirt over Jake, choking him. Everyone stares in horror, some throwing hands to thier mouths. Rich screeches.

More dirt.

More dirt.

More dirt.

It doesn’t stop.

Until all of a sudden, there’s no dirt left to shovel, and the hole is all filled up. It turns to all of them and glares.

”I want all of you out of here in 30 seconds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER END.  
> Ok I tried to get this out yesterday but I didn’t have time :( too late for spooky month  
> I hope you enjoyed the trial!! I tried my best to make you able to connect the dots (even if it was obvious lmao)  
> Have a good day kids


	6. Ch. 1 - END

After Monokuma’s words, everyone began to pile up into the elevator. As soon as all were standing in it, it began to shake under their feet, before escalating. They all sat in silence — what was to be said? They had just watched someone die. They had lost two peers in just one day.

Alana Beck and Jake Dillinger...

They both had such bright futures ahead, didn’t they?

They were only kids, only highschoolers. They could have gone places, changed the world. But that chance was thrown away, just like their lives. People fidgeted nervously and awkwardly, while clinging to their loved ones for support. The hand Evan had on his arm tightened.

The shaking began to slow, and they reached the top with a screech of metal on wall. As the doors opened, others began to make their way out of the cramped space. But after they did, they just... sat there.

The atmosphere was incredibly tense. Nobody looked at each other, nobody lifted their eyes from the floor — they were all in a state of shock. After all, what would you feel if you knew that two people who were just smiling and laughing the other day were dead?

None of it was right.

What kind of person decides to trap a bunch of kids in a confined space and make them kill each other? What kind of entertainment do you get out of that? It’s just sick, no matter what way you put it. It’s absolutely disgusting, and Evan hates it. He hates what he’s in right now.

He wishes none of it were real. He wishes that this was just some weird dream, but he knows it’s not. This is his reality.

Ding, dong.

”Ahem!” Monokuma’s voice flickers through speakers. “It is now 10 PM, meaning it’s nighttime! Due to a new rule, the cafeteria is off-limits at this time! Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite!” And then the gross, monochrome teddy bear was gone.

A voice from the crowd speaks up, after what felt like years of silence.

”I’m gonna go check up on Jeremy,” Michael states, beginning to make his way to the nurse’s office. Everyone watches him go, and watches him open up the door, and watches him go inside. Hearing the door shut was the only sound they got after that.

After a few more minutes of sitting there awkwardly, Rich moves in the crowd and starts to stumble towards the dormitories. Everyone begins to follow, and soon enough, Evan finds himself face to face with his door. He stares at his pixelated figure for a few moments, before slipping in his key and turning the knob. For some reason, the feeling in that room becomes more unwelcoming than before.

Evan doesn’t go instantly to his bed. He can’t. Hell, he doesn’t even think that he can sleep. At least not tonight. His eyes spot the tiny plant that had been put on his bedside, and his feet unconsciously move towards it. He touches the leaves softly, as to not damage them. It was a bright green. It was alive. It was alive.

It was like a symbol of hope in the middle of a dark despair.

Evan is so entranced with it, he almost misses the knock at his door. Jumping, he stares at the source of the sound for a few moments, before making his way towards it. Shaky hands are put on the knob, slowly opening it to peek out.

”Hey,” The person in front of him speaks. It’s none other than Connor Murphy, black hoodie, long brown hair and all. Evan can’t help but be surprised.

”H-Hey,” He responds, poking his foot into the ground.

Connor sighs, before straightening up. “Can I come in? You don’t have to say yes, but uh... you know.”

”S-Sure,” Evan mumbles, opening up the door. Connor walks in, plopping down onto the bed. Evan wishes he could be so comfortable in a time like this.

”Uh,” Connor seems to look away, “You alright? I’m not the best with comforting and stuff, but...”

”I d-don’t know,” Evan fidgets. He’s not lying — he legitimately doesn’t know. How is he supposed to feel? Is he supposed to break down crying? Is he supposed to punch a wall? Is he supposed to be broken for days? He simply just doesn’t know.

”Listen... I know you probably don’t like me,” The long-haired male begins, “And I, uh, guess I don’t blame you. But I actually think you’re not bad. I mean, Evan Hansen doesn’t seem like such a bad person, you know? Unlike Connor Murphy, the kid who—“

”Threw a p-printer at his second g-grade teacher,” Evan finishes, “I know. But I-I... I don’t think you’re s-such a bad person, Connor. Y-You’re... going out of y-your way to make sure I-I’m okay. That’s...” He looks down, “R-Really nice. I appreciate i-it.”

”I...” Connor mumbles, “...Thanks.”

“I-I should be thanking y-you,” Evan smiles, a small giggle escaping his mouth. But after that, everything just goes silent and awkward again. 

“So,” Connor starts up, “Do you mind if I stay in here with you? Unless you’re uncomfortable with someone else staying in here—“

”No, y-you’re fine!” Evan claims, “You can s-stay. I think... I-I’d feel better that w-way.”

Evan watches as Connor’s face gives a small smile, something he’s never seen before.

”Cool,” The taller responds.

* * *

 

Michael opens the door to the nurse’s office, hearing it click behind him. Looking around, he couldn’t spot Jeremy. He feels a small panic growing inside of him, breathing in deeply.

”Jer?” He asks, making his way to the bed he had left his boyfriend in. Michael’s panic faded as his eyes landed on the boy who was fast asleep, chest rising and falling. But now, his heart was beating in a different way — He was so in love.

Michael’s hand moves to intertwine with Jeremy’s soft, honey brown locks, feeling the curls and fluffiness about it. He ruffles it just a bit, watching Jeremy’s face scrunch up in his sleep. He laughs just a bit at his boyfriend’s cuteness, careful not to wake him up.

“Aw, how cute!” A raspy voice speaks behind him, “Really, you kids and your love. It’s just gonna cause more despair when one of you dies!”

Michael jumps, swerving around to meet the monochrome teddy bear. “You—! Quiet, you’re gonna wake him up...!”

”You think I care?” Monokuma chuckles, “I could care less about your sleep schedules, y’know! I’m just here to make you despair, upupupu!”

”Listen, I really don’t want to listen to you right now,” Michael runs a hand through his hair, “Go away.”

Monokuma begins to fake-shocked. ”That’s not how you speak to your headmaster! Besides, I know how your ‘boo’ or whatever got stabbed! I’m a valuable piece of info, kid!”

”Wait,” He jumps up, “You know?”

”Of course!” The teddy bear laughs, “But you act like I’m gonna tell you!”

Michael just sighs, pushing up his glasses. “Please, just leave.”

”Alright, alright!” Monokuma whines, “Bye bye, nerd!”

All of a sudden, it’s poof — gone. Michael can’t help but be relieved, before he notices Jeremy stirring next to him.

”Michael...?” He mumbles, eyes half-lidded. The Filipino repeats his actions from before, putting his hand through Jeremy’s hair. The smaller relaxes into the touch.

”Hey, buddy,” Michael smiles, “How are you feeling?”

Jeremy leans into his boyfriend, eyes closing yet again, “Like shit.”

The taller giggled just a little, giving a sad look, “I’m sorry you feel bad, buddy.”

Jeremy just mumbles, laying there with Michael. Even though they were in a place of hurt and pain, they could at the very least find comfort in each other.

**CHAPTER 1 - END**

 


	7. CH 2 - BEGIN.

Breakfast the next day was tense.

That was probably a given. Considering what they had been through... yeah, a given. It was silent — dead silent, really — and it was uncomfortable. So uncomfortable... you could cut the tension with a knife.

Evan was practically shaking because of it. It was horrifying — but Connor seemed... unbothered. It was kind of freaky, really. He looked up at him, somewhat confused. Last night... he hadn’t just dreamt that, right? Connor had slept in the same room as him last night, and Evan  _really_ doubted that it was because Connor himself was scared.

Jenna jabbed him in the side, giving Evan some wiggly eyebrows.  _Ah._ He shakes it off — she was a gossiper, right? Rich poking at his food mindlessly, like he was in a trance, though, really unsettled him. What made him even more unsettled was Michael walking past everyone, grabbing food, and leaving the cafeteria. He didn’t seem... as upbeat and happy as before. Christine noticed how uncomfortable everyone seemed to be by it, and eventually spoke up.

”He’s probably just going to see Jeremy,” She starts, “I hope he’s able to get out of the nurse’s office by the end of breakfast. What do you think?”

“I hope so too,” Zoe comments inbetween cereal bites. The place had some weird, off-brand stuff. Really, Monokuma was not a bear of taste.

Speaking of Monokuma. The speakers sparked to life, all of sudden, unlike the normal days they have. This made everyone perk up in concern. What could the bear have in planned for them? They just watched two people die. There’s no way he could fuck with them more, right?

”Would all of you bastards come to the gym already? I got somethin’ to show ya!”

That... was not good. However, Evan slowly raised from his seat, and made his way to the gym with everyone else around.

* * *

 

Jeremy was still sore as hell, but here he was, because of the damned bear.

So what happened was, he woke up, head aching because of the SQUIP — Michael was by his bedside, with food. God, Jeremy wouldn’t be able to tell you how much he appreciated the food. He ate it fairly quickly, before the announcement went off. Michael left, telling him to stay there, and it’s not like Jeremy wanted to disobey him — but Monokuma popped in, screamed at him, threatened execution, and Jeremy figured that ignoring Michael’s orders was not worth death.

So here he was, in the gym. Michael was standing next to him protectively. He appreciated that too — he didn’t feel like getting stabbed again, after all.

”Now!” Monokuma exclaims, “Since all of you are here now, I might as well tell you why you’re here. Well, we have new students! Ain’t that exciting? More killing game attendees!”

Yeah, no, Jeremy really wishes he were at home right now. Maybe he didn’t have to suffer through seeing the first two deaths, but he would still rather avoid death. Still, he was decently okay until the students were thrown onto the stage.

His heart dropped.

He vividly remembered yesterday, when the SQUIP showed him who had stabbed him and just what had happened. There were three girls on the stage now — one in blue, one in green, and one in yellow.

_The girl in green had stabbed him._

He must’ve spaced out, because Michael was shaking him, trying to get him to respond. As he shook off his panic, he slowly began to hear Michael’s voice.

”Hey? Jer, can you hear me? Jer?”

”—Yeah,” Jeremy sighs, “I can hear you. Uh, sorry about that, Michael.”

”God...” Michael breathes in, finally. “Don’t scare me like that, Jer. Please.”

”I know, I know,” He sighs. But it seemed the girls were introducing themselves now.

”Veronica Sawyer,” The girl in blue starts, “Nice to meet you.”

”Heather Duke,” The girl in green then continues.  _So that was her name._ “Don’t expect us to get along.”

”And I’m Heather Macnamara!” The girl in yellow finishes, “It’s nice to meet you!”

...So that was all of them. Monokuma, shortly, cut off the meeting and they were all allowed to leave. Thank God.

Jeremy looked back at Heather Duke, looking her square in the eyes. She looked back at him, but there was no recognition, as Michael slowly pushed him away.

_Huh._

 

* * *

Veronica, in all honesty, had no goddamn idea what was going on. When she woke up, she was in the back of the stage, with the bear. What was up with the bear? It was creepy.

She got to meet a few people, who were, honestly, pretty chill and cool. It was doing just fine, until she was filled in on the events of the day before.

Boy, how she wished she wasn’t told anything.

So, apparently, she had ended up in a killing game. Absolutely wonderful. Her enthusiasm could not be greater. She had dealt with death before, sure, but it wasn’t like she wanted to deal with it. That shit was the absolute worst.

So, she was now in her room, sprawled out on the bed. Veronica had found some pen and paper, and had begun to write about what she had learned so far. Keeping a diary would probably preserve her sanity — it did before, it would now. She talked about the people she had met, and talked about each of their personalities — it usually boiled down to something positive. Well, except for Heather Duke. Screw her.

She took in a deep breath. She had... gotten down all that she needed for now. All of the details, on about 5 pieces of paper — wow, her hand hurt. Seriously. For now, Veronica realized how hungry she was, and decided to go get food.

Hopefully, her second near death experience wouldn’t involve her death either.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhuhuhu welcome to HELL


End file.
